Parlez-vous Anglais? (Do you speak English?)
by Kinnori1204
Summary: THIS STORY IS ENGLISH! The Teen Titans hit the jackpot as they defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and have a tour in the City of Love. Everybody enjoys their time, not to forget the lovebirds Robin Star, but Raven is Desperate to find at least one person who can speak English. Eventually the city of love gifts us two new lovebirds. Hoped to be fluffy :3 . Enjoy!


**Parlez-vous Anglais?  
****_(Do you speak English?)_**

_...  
(( THIS IS ENGLISH!))  
((Yo dudes and dudettes! This is a weird dream I had last night which I still can hardly believe was actually a dream. Hope you like it ;P.))_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen of Titans and I do not wish to repeat this very disclaimer in all stories since you quite well know I'm writing a FanFiction on it :P. But the plot of this story is 100% under my ownership, or more appropriately, by my subconscious dreamy mind ;P_  
...

The Brotherhood of Evil, which has somehow managed to resume from their flash frozen state, finally arranged a plot to destroy the Teen Titans. This is a matter of life and death to the only surviving members of the league: The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and General Immortus. For that, they arranged a well planned attack on the Louvre Museum, to get the antique Blue Diamond, since that was the final element to get the Black Hole Generator operated. But, as luck would have it, the Teen Titans tracked them down and stood on their way.

"Get your hands off the gem or we'll get you handed over the police, Brain!", Robin threatened in his calm, though bold voice.

"Ah! The Teen Titans! We finally meet! But I'm afraid you have to excuse us till we accomplish our mission..."

"Not before we put a stop to it, Bird Brain!", yelled the robot man Cyborg, raising his sonic laser gun.

Madame Rouge slithered beside the leader of the Titans while the rest of the people stood frozen at their respective places. She said coyly, sliding her long slender fingers on Robin's cheeks, "O Robin, you're always delaying us like this... Let us get our work done, and we can have a wonderful time together..."

She was cut off by an enraged Starfire, who raised up in the air in her growing fury, about to smash all things apart for the fault of flirting with her boyfriend. She screamed, " I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

And thus the battle began. Inside the museum (!)

...

Starfire was the first to begin the fight by throwing green light bolts at Madame Rouge, who successfully dodged all of them with the help of her gifted power of body elasticity. Robin was the second one to give the fight momentum. With his mastered hand-to-hand combat with Monsieur Mallah, the rest of the titans got to serious action. Beast boy shifted to one of his few favorite forms, the Gorilla, and took his leader's place in fighting the real gorilla. Raven took Starfire's side on fighting Madam Rouge, who kept on dodging all the light and dark bolts thrown towards her, and fought back by stretching her body in various ways to confuse the two teenage girls. Cyborg and Robin fought General Immortus, who was trying to protect the Brain and fought the teen boys back along with his huge robot army.

"Do not worry about me, I will be alright. You fight the titans," ordered the Brain.  
"But, Master, you're took weak to..." inquired Immortus in a feared voice.  
"I said not to worry about me..."

So, Immortus fully concentrated his mind and his army on Cyborg and Robin, while the Brain was up to something different. Cyborg could notice that, and he shouted at Robin, " I fear that bird brain, man! He's up to something else!" Robin, almost done with Immortus' robot troops, answered back, "You go on fighting Immortus while I get Brain down!"

The rest Brotherhood members now changed tactics to fight the Boy Wonder and defend their leader, who was near the gem doing something that couldn't be understood. The titans, too, changed tactics to fight the combined Brotherhood force, and clear Robin's path to getting near to Brain.

...

Beast boy was again seen to combat Mallah the monkey, who tried hard and soul to get the Shape shifter within his hands' grasp. Beast boy continuously shifted his form: from a hand-to-hand combatant Gorilla to a tiny mouse, which crawled up Mallah's shoulder and bit his ear. The shrieking Mallah was then hit by a green horned- ram, which left an unconscious Mallah lying on the floor.

Beast boy cheered in victory, "One gone, three more to go!"  
...

The Beast Boy Wonder joined Raven and Starfire, who restlessly fought the "Crazy Lady" (as Hot Spot would say of her). Now 3:1, but Rouge was difficult to handle. The three planned to attack her in a constructive, combined manner. Beast boy kept her busy with his attacks and insults, while Starfire got a hold of the Madame's flailing arms and legs. Madame got unprepared and on this chance, Raven cast a huge "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" which sent Madame Rouge flying through the air, and finally crash-landing on the marble floor of the museum.

"Two gone, two more to go", said not Beast boy, but Raven, which left the former blank for the latter having stolen his patented words.

...

Though Cyborg along with Robin finished off a lot of the robot troops, but now Cyborg being all alone was a bit more difficult to get the ancient immortal freak to defeat. Now with Beast boy, Raven and Star on his side, it was easier. With constructive combined effort, the four titans defeated the mortal troops, and left the immortal general unconscious.  
...

All the time, Robin had been searching for the Brain, who was at a corner facing the sunlight bathed window behind the gorgeous blue gem; his acts still undefinable. Whatever he was doing didn't matter to Robin. He announced in his relaxed mood,  
"Your army has been defeated. Now you better give up before it's too late..."

The Brain didn't even turn to Robin and continued doing those weird stuff.

"... I've ... Had it". Robin only hit a birdarang at the (pea-) Brain, whose power went off.

...

The Teen Titans handed over the cuffed villains to the police and begged pardon of the little destruction of the museum's interior due to the fight, but the police only praised the young heroes for their bravery.

"But why didn't the Brain act back?" the mumble of Robin was loud and thus audible to the rest of the titans.

"Leave it a chill, man!", exclaimed Beast boy. "Prob's gone, Tour on! What'dcha say, Cy?"  
Not only Cyborg, but also Starfire and Raven (yes, RAVEN) agreed in unison.

"I'd L-O-V-E to taste genuine French cuisine!", cheered Cy.  
"I'd LOVE to roam the stalls of Flowers and fly up the Fantastic Eiffel Tower!"  
"I'd Love to have a hot cup of coffee in the roadside cafés", a hint of eagerness in Raven's voice.

"Maybe spending two days' off won't be such a bad idea!", agreed Robin, the Great Robin.

"Yeah, and you get to spend a LOT of Sweet Moments with ... Ahem... In the city of (cough... Cough..) LOVE," smirked Beast boy, accompanied by Cyborg, who kept pointing awkwardly towards Starfire.

...

_((Next Chapter is coming soon... So stay tuned while I pit Big Baby to sleep...))_


End file.
